Sleepsong for North America
by 13eyonddeath
Summary: When the two colonies were still under British rule, England would sing them to sleep with a song from his childhood, the one his brother Ireland sang to him. This is a songfic for Sleepsong from a Secret Garden. No pairings, just family fluff.


**A/N**:  
><strong>Yay another oneshot!<strong>

**I love the concept of England being a daddy to the two North American twins so I decided to write this :3**

**I appologize if there are a lot of mistakes because I wrote this without the help of a beta.**

**I probably will have unfortunately a lot harder of a time updating my other fic though... my parents are very against me using a computer. Whenever I'm typing something they believe I'm chatting... o.e**

**Apparently because I used to have an obsession with chatango...**

**Anyway!**

**The song is Sleepsong from a Secret Garden. I believe it's an Irish lullaby...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy I don't want to go to sleep!" cried the little boy with bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair like a baby chicks.<p>

The little blonde boy tugged on the pant leg of his guardian, a young man with blonde hair similar to the little boy's, but more unruly and green eyes and monstrous eyebrows that could eat someone alive.

Said man bent down to pet the little boy's hair, the boy being the small colony of America.

"Sleep is necessary for growing boys" he said softly and smiled.

The little boy next to Alfred tugged on his guardian's sleeve, not wanting to be ignored. The other little boy looked similar to America, being the other colony's twin brother the colony of Canada.

Said colony had pretty blonde hair similar to his twins but longer and a shade darker and had the most brilliant and amazing violet eyes anyone has ever seen.

As the older nation looked at the little Matthew, the tiny colony hid his face behind his giant polar bear he held in his arms.

A shy habit of his.

Matthew innocently looked up at his guardian in a small pout, indicating he did not want to go to bed either.

"See? Mattie's not tired either!"

The more loud and outgoing twin said, jumping up and down tugging on Arthur's other sleeve.

The older nation sighed. Taking care of two young colonies was no picnic.

Then a bright idea popped into his mind.

"Come on now you two, I'll sing you two to sleep"  
>The two tiny colonies faces brightened up at the sound. Their guardian always had an amazing story-telling voice and most likely had an amazing singing voice.<p>

England smiled and led the two toddlers into their shared bedroom.  
>Little Matthew held onto his giant polar bear, almost as big as he was, and little Alfred dragged along his green God-knows-what creature.<br>In the middle of the room was a huge bed with a canopy. The room was completely dark except for a warm glowing candle placed on the nightstand next to the bed.  
>"Wah!" cried the little American as he tried to jump up and down and tried to climb onto the tall bed.<br>England laughed to himself and assisted the two little ones onto their bed.  
>They instinctively crawled into the middle of the large king sized canopy bed, as close together as possible with their small companions on either side of them.<p>

The two small colonies eyed up at the large nation, in anticipation of the song he had promised.  
>Arthur smiled.<p>

The two colonies were just so precious!

He pulled over a large armchair from the corner of the room to the side of the bed to be closer to the little ones.

"_Lay down your head, and I'll sing you, a lullaby"_

Arthur began to sing, in a soft and calming voice.

"_Back to those years, of loo li lai lay_"

Alfred, the closer one to England edged a bit closer, hugging onto his little green alien, as did Matthew, dragging closer his polar bear.

"_And I'll sing you to sleep. And I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go"_

The two little colonies hugged closer their companions, their eyes starting to feel heavy from the soothing and comforting words of their guardian.

_"May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
><em> With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet"<em>

England thought back to his pirate days. It seemed warm ad comforting to think about.

_"And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet"_

Someone had sung this song to him before. Those words had betrayed him before. But from who?

_"May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

Alfred and Matthew cuddled closer to each other, starting to fall asleep. England smiled and hoped it'd be this way forever.

The two colonies under his safe care.

_"May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days"_

The two boys were so precious, so darling. He couldn't imagine them not being loved. Arthur couldn't wait to see the day where the two colonies found loves of their own.

_"Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_"

Alfred and Matthew were quickly falling asleep. They kept blinking a couple times in their feeble attempts to stay awake but failed. The warm and soft bed along with their caretaker's sweet voice laced with love and affection drew them closer and closer to sleep.

_"May there always be angels to watch over you_  
><em>to guide you each step of the way"<em>

Arthur brushed a finger over the small sleeping figure closest to him, little Alfred and then brushed away a stray hair from little Matthews sleeping face. Their breathing was soft and even, evident of a  
>peaceful sleep.<p>

_"To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_"

England removed the shoes from his feet and lifted up the covers from the bed as he continued to sing ever so softly. He climbed into the large bed, next to the older twin, sitting up and arranging himself  
>comfortably on the bed, careful not to make any noise. He peered over at the two sleeping colonies, their faces so peaceful and innocent.<p>

_"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_  
><em>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<em>  
><em>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<em>  
><em>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<em>  
><em>Loo-li, lai-lay"<em>

He sang those last words softly, almost inaudibly. But he had to finish the song with those last words. Those last words of nonsense that used to lull him to sleep. As the last of the words slipped from  
>his mouth, he lifted up the candle from the bedside.<br>With the last of word of the sweet lullaby, he blew out the candle,  
>and fell asleep next to his two darlings.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**So I hope you enjoyed**

**R&R please!~**


End file.
